Feelings Unexpected
by Aligiana18
Summary: She didn't expect that her feelings would escalate more to the point that she wants it to hide rather to let that person know. But what if a situation arises would make it harder for her to love that person greatly.
1. Chapter 1

She didn't expect that her feelings would escalate more to the point that she wants it to hide rather to let that person know. But what if a situation arises would make it harder for her to love that person greatly. (Erza Scarlet x Lucy Heartfilia)

 **Chapter 1**

It was an ordinary day in Magnolia where erza and her friends go to their school fairytail academy. As their first day in their 3rd year highschool they go to the bulletin to know what section they belong to.

Erza POV

"Hmm. What section am I?" She mumbles over.

"Erzaaaaaa!" Natsu shouted.

"What is it?" Erza answers. He's really loud in the morning. He's natsu dragneel my childhood friend.

"What section are you? Me and gray are argon!" He says.

"I'm in xenon. What about Lucy?" I said.

"Erza! I'm also in xenon!" She happily said. While hugging erza.

"That's good Lucy! That means we're in the same section!" I said. Good thing she's in the same section as I am.

"Aww. You two will be separated with us. I'll be stuck with this frame brain." Gray said with a disappointing tone.

"What did you say ice princess? Huh!" Natsu said back.

"I said blockhead I'm unlucky to be with you!" Gray argues back.

"Pipsqueak"

"Stripper"

"Pink headed"

"Coward"

"Would you two keep shut up!" Erza shouted while banging their heads together.

Both falls down and become unconscious.

"Well they never changes." Lucy said.

"I agree with you Lucy. Come on let's leave this two."

The two leaves natsu and gay to go to their class. While going to their classroom.

"Hey erza?"

"Hmm. What is it Lucy?"

"We'll be in our last year of highschool. What are your plans after highschool?"

"Me? Well I'm planning to become an engineer and keep my training as a martial artist." Erza said to her.

"Really? That means all of us will be separated because of going to other courses." Lucy sadly says.

"Don't worry Lucy. It will never change the fact that we are still friends! By the way what course you will be taking?"

"I'm planning to take a medicine course. I've become inspired of helping others to keep their health good" Lucy brightly says.

"Oh what a good choice you have! I know if its you Lucy you can do it. You're smart." Erza proudly says.

"Ahh. Thank you erza." Lucy thanks erza and blushes.

She's really cute when she blushes. How she humbly takes the comment. She's so cute. Erza thoughts.

"Come on Lucy let's go to our room. I see our teacher coming." Erza said while pulling lucy.

AFTER CLASSES

"Erza! Lucyyyyyy!" Natsu shouts.

"Hey natsu!" Lucy says.

"What are your plans today? Me and gray are gonna eat in the fairytail guild." Natsu said.

"Weeeeeell...mm..." Lucy thoughts over.

"She's gonna come with me." erza said.

"Huh?" Lucy mumbles.

"Where are you going with lucy?" Gray said.

"Well we're gonna buy references books for the course we will take." Erza said. While pulling lucy hands to her.

Lucy blushes at the thought of erza pulling her hands.

"Well, you already have plans lucy you didn't tell us. Take care you and erza. See you tomorrow at school." Gray said.

"Bye luce and erza!" Natsu shouts.

In the Bookstore

"uhmm. Erza?" Lucy said.

"What is it, Lucy?" Erza said.

"You didn't said that we have plans. If you have said I would have joined earlier." Lucy says.

"I just want to surprise you is that bad?" Erza says while pouting.

Hmm. She's just so cute. Lucy thought.

"Well that's fine already just stop pouting. Haha. Well wanna sleepover to my place for us to study?" Lucy suggests.

"Really!? Well I will take your offer." Erza said after her purchase of the books.

Then they go to lucy apartment.

Authors Note: Well, let's see what the next chapter. Till next time J


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (Escalation)**

 **As they arrived to the apartment. They dropped their things in the room and ready theirselves for studying.**

 **Lucy POV**

 **Hmm. Well, here we are in my apartment and invited her in. We should start studying. Lucy thoughts.**

 **After hours of studying.**

 **"Nee, lucy?" Erza says.**

 **"What is it, erza?" Lucy answers back.**

 **"Just that it's been bothering me. Are you fine, living alone here?" Erza asks.**

 **Everyone knows that my parents are no longer in this world because they both died in an accident leaving me alone and all of their properties to me. Just that I sold it because it reminds me of them.**

 **"Well, I'm fine really erza. It's been 2 years already since they've passed away." I answered back sadly.**

 **"I can live with you if you want or be with me." Erza suggests with a smile.**

 **"Really? But that would bother you alot. Especially my apartment is small compared to your place..." I answered.**

 **"Then how about you live with me?" Erza answers quickly.**

 **"Huh? But..hmm let me think about it." I counter her.**

 **"Ehh. It's fine really lucy. You'll not bother me especially we are friends. Nakama always help one another. And you'll not be lonely being here alone. I also live alone. It's like killing two birds with one stone." Erza warmly answers.**

 **"You really want me to be with you that much?" I reply and slyly smiles.**

 **"Well I do" erza blushes and answer back.**

 **How cute. Lucy thoughts.**

 **"Okay fine. I'll move in with you especially my friend sincerely suggests me with an adorable face that blushes." I said to her and laugh.**

 **"Hmmmm. Lucy you're bullying me." Erza pouts.**

 **"But thanks lucy!" Erza said and smiles widely.**

 **"You're really cute erza. Why don't you take a bath? It's already late." Lucy said.**

 **Erza POV**

 **Cute!? How can she say such thing so naturally? Doesn't she know that it takes my will not to blush so much than it is. I really love her. But I shouldn't feel this way she's my bestfriend and we are both women.**

 **"Okay lucy I'll take on your offer. And you're also cute." Erza winks and take a bath."**

 **Did I just said cute!? But she said it to me that means it's okay to said to her. Right?**

 **"Arrgh! What's done been done!"**

 **Just that when her face blushes over with my compliment just takes my breath away of how cute she is. Like her face blushes all over. I really do love her**

 **Lucy POV**

 **Whaaaaaaaaaaaat!? Cu-cu-cu-teeeee!? How were she able to say that with a straight face and looks at me in the eye!? Arggh, it's like her look gives me a different feeling like it's saying that's true and more.**

 **"No use of fussing it over. Wjy am I so affected? Psssh. I'll just get her ready with night clothes."**

 **"Erza, I'll leave your clothes here." I said.**

 **"Thanks, lucy!" Erza said over.**

 **"You're welcome. I'll just prepare us a dinner. Take your time." Lucy said.**

 **"Okay lucy. If I'm finish by then I'll help you." Erza answers.**

 **"It's fine. You're a guest." I tell her.**

 **"I'll take your offer then." Erza says back.**

 **After preparing the meal**

 **"Hmm ~ It's really delicious! You're a really great cook lucy! Anyone that'll be with you will be really lucky." Erza saids and eat.**

 **"You're exaggerating again erza everytime you eat my meals. But thanks anyway." I said while blushing.**

 **Her being blunt about everything really is amazing. She could always say it with a straight face and that didn't even be embarrassed about it. Urgh, that's all the more I'll be shy about it. Lucy thinks.**

 **"It's really delicious, here taste it." Erza offers.**

 **"It's fine really. Mou, erza." I said while taking a bite of it.**

 **"It's delicious, right?" Erza said excitedly while clumsily hit the other dishes to fall and saving lucy to not fall resulted them both to fall in the floor.**

 **"Ouch. Erza, you shouldn't have done th-." I said but cut what I say because of the situation we are in. By the time I open my eyes I was stuck because she's above me looking me intensely while her mouth closes and opens.**

 **"Lucy" erza just says.**

 **Well, the updated chapter will end there. Till next time. Sorry for the late update been busy with school and thesis T.T See you :3**

 **-aligiana18**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Feelings

Lucy POV

It's like the world stop. Her tantilizing eyes that keeps seeking the depths of my soul. It's pouring me and allures me to her majestic figure. Deep inside some feelings of mine that I cannot understand wants to surface and seeks her. I'm captivated by the figure above me that her beauty exceeds the goddesses. She's more beautiful than anyone else. Like her scarlet hair are soft to touch. Her brown eyes that warms when she sees me. Her lips that are thin and that keeps me unrational and let me think to kiss those unresistable lips.

Arrgh. Stop lucy this thoughts! I should wake to this fantasies of mine and think of the situation present.

"Uhm, erza? Can you get off of me?" I said quietly to her.

Still no reply.

"Erza?"

"Erza?" I said for the third time and wazes at her.

I notice that our faces greatly loses the distances between us as the gap slowly comes closer. It let made me gulp unexpectedly and it seems like the time stop and made me want her to let that lips touch mine. But maybe she is just carried away by the moment. So I did the most idiotic thing.

To said her name loudly so she'll wake up to her reverie and this moment.

"Erza! Erza!" I said loudly.

Then erza snaps out and stands unexpectedly.

"Sorry! Sorry Lucy!" She bows so much and apologizes. Her eyes that shows that she meant her word true.

It made me think how it would taste if those lips of her touches mine. Snap out of that thought lucy maybe I fee l like this because of the spur of the moment.

"Nee, erza?" I said.

"What is it lucy? Are you angry? I'm sorry!" Erza said quickly.

"It's really okay. Mou, just that.." I said.

"Just that?" Erza answers.

"Nah, its nothing. Let's clean up!" I said to her.

"Ah, okay lucy. Uhm, lucy?" Erza said.

"What is it, erza?" I said.

"Uhm, don't change your mind that you'll stay with me, okay?" Erza said with her puppy eyes and pouty lips.

Mou, she's using that technique for me not to refuse it. So cute of her.

"Haha. Nope I'll not change my mind. Don't worry. Mou, erza you're using your cuteness for me not to refuse you." I said and winks at her.

Then unexpectedly she blushes slightly. How cute.

"Lucy you're saying such things again. Just that I don't want you to be lonely here. And you're enjoyable to with." Erza said brightly.

"Okay okay erza. I'll not change my mind the feeling is mutual. You're a good company. Well, I'll first ready the room for us to be comfortable there" I said to her teasingly.

Erza POV

For us to be com-com-fortaaa-bleeee!?

Lucy why use such words that would let me hope that you mean something. You're a bully really.

Well, that's one of the reasons why I love her. But it made me think what if one day she'll meet someone that she will show this side of her and love someone. Can I congratulate her and motivate her that she should love that person? I think that will hurt me so much. But I love her that's why her happiness will be my happiness.

"Erza! Come here already." Lucy said.

"Coming!" I said.

A/N: That's all guys for the update. Sorry for the late update been busy again with the thesis. Just find time to update again. Till next time. Thank you for the review! :3

-aligiana18


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Erza POV

By the time I reach her room I notice that there's a futon on the floor and asks her.

"Neh, lucy who will sleep in the floor?" I asked her.

"Well, I'm the one that will sleep in the floor especially you are the guest here." She said.

"But you're the one who lives here that's why you should use your bed." I said to convince her.

"But erza. No use talking to you because you are stubborn. How about we share my bed? It's big and we could fit there." Lucy suggests as if saying something normal.

My mind just turn blank and stares at her. She's really making me crazy. Good thing that I didn't jump at her already and attacked her.

"Uhm, okay lucy. Since you're the one who suggests it better do it or else I'll taste you're wrath." I said to her while laughing.

"Mou, erza I'm not that kind of person. I'm kind you know." Lucy said brightly.

"Really? Well let's go to bed already and maybe you'll attack me if I don't follow you " I said teasingly at her.

Lucy POV

Aaaa-ttttaaaa-ccckkk herrrr!? What the heck is she saying!? Eeeerrrzaaa are you really saying that to me? It's like you're empasizing something. Arrggghhh no use of thinking about it especially she's dense for her own good.

"Neh, erza?" I said.

"Hmm?" Erza replies.

"Do you like someone currently?" I asked teasingly.

"Uhmmm, for the mean time there's no one at the moment. Why did you ask?" Erza said.

"It's just that I'm a bit jealous to our friends who have someone they liked and currently in love with one another. And makes me wonder what it would feels like to love someone." I said to her.

"Ohh. Well, for all I know if you love someone when you close your eyes you'll see that persons face, you keep thinking that person whole day, just thinking that person will uplift your mood and even though it's your feelings for one another is requited or not you'll be happy if that person is happy." Erza said.

"It's like you're in love, erza." I said.

"Well, it's just based from what I watched or read." She said embarrassingly.

"If you did love someone erza say it to me so I could cheer and support you on." I said warmly.

"Same goes to you, lucy. If someday, somewhere and somehow you did find someone you'll love. I shoukd be the one who should know it first, okay?" She said sadly.

Why is erza sad? Maybe she'll be sad that her best friend will be taken away from her someday. I'll prove her that she'll still be my bestfriend even if that happens that I'll find someone I will love.

"Don't be sad, erza. I'll really tell you and even if that happens you'll still be my best friend that will be important to me." I said to her warmly.

"Just that I'm sad because... Never mind. Yes tell me if that happens I'll ready myself and ask numerous questions to the guy who'll take you away and make sure he will treasure you like I treasure you." Erza said.

Huh? Why did my heart skip a beat to what erza said? Maybe I feel that because she said it like I'm the person she loves. And it's like I want to be that person. Stop lucy this thoughts!

"Of course erza! You're my best friend that's why you'll be thr first one to know!" I said whilr smiling.

"Well, we should sleep already. We need to be early tomorrow." Erza reminded me.

"Ah, yes erza. Uhm, erza?" I asked her.

"What is it, lucy?" She asked.

"Can I hug you while sleeping? It's just that it's been long she I sleep with someone and hugging you erza makes me warm inside." I said to her.

"Whaaa-at? Warm inside? Uhm, sure lucy. I could never request from you." Erza said.

"Yay. Thank you erza!" I said.

"You're welcome. Now, let's sleep." Then erza hugs her.

She just hug me unexpectedly that my heart wasn't prepared. Arggh, it's like I'm falling to her. Lucy, stop to that kind of thoughts!

"Thanks erza!" I hug her back. Till we both fell asleep while hugging one another.

A/N: well, till next update. Been busy again. Thank you guys for the support. Byeee ~

-aligiana18


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Erza POV

By the time I woke up. The light through lucy's window hit my eyes making me more wide awake. As I open my eyes her face was the first thing I see and we are still in the same position as last night that we are still hugging one another. I don't why I initiated to hug her it's just that her being fragile made me want to protect her. Well, we are used hugging one another especially lucy is clingy as a bestfriend. Others viewed as a couple because of how close we are but that's not the case we are just friends who treasure one another.

I want to linger on of us hugging one another but I need to prepare out breakfast because we are early today for our school.

-After preparing breakfast-

"Lucy, wake up. Lucy!" I said.

Still, she's not showing any signs of waking up. Oh! I know I'll just use one of her weaknesses to wake her up. I thought. I smiled brightly of the idea.

"Lucy, wake up if you don't wake up I'll tickle you." I whispered to her ear.

Not showing any signs again. So I tickled her.

"Erza, I give I give. Hahahaha. Erzaaa! Stop it. Hahahahahahaha. ~" Lucy pleads to me.

"Well, are you gonna get up already?" I said to her while tickling her.

"YES! So please stop it. Hahahaha" lucy said to her.

By the time erza stop tickling her. Lucy unexpectedly push her to the floor because of erza stopping unexpectedly putting them into the position where lucy is the one at the upper position and erza at the lower position.

What how did I and lucy put again to this kind of position? Am I getting unluckier as time goes by? Argh! Well, I'm the one whose in the upper position. Nooo! Don't think about it. I should tell her we should eat already because if not we will be late.

"Uhm, lucy? We should get up already and eat if not we will be late." I said while waving my hand. I notice she's not moving and just stares at me.

"Lucy?" I said again.

I touched her shoulder and shakes it.

"Lucy" I said again to her.

And then.

"Argh! Erza we need to eat breakfast if not we will be late!" Lucy get up immediately and realizes the time.

"Yeah. I've been telling you since awhile ago lucy." I said.

"Sorry erza. It's just that I've been mesmeriz-" she cut her sentence.

"Mesmeriz?" I ask.

"Nothing erza. Let's eat already then after let's go to school."

We get up and go to the room where the food is serve.

"Wow erza! You're improving! It's delicious!" Lucy said.

"Well, the one who teaches me is really great in the kitchen." I said and winked to her.

"Mou, erza. You kept on praising me. Well, I will wash the dishes and you take a shower and ready." Lucy tells me.

"Okay, lucy. After me you're next." I said.

-After them getting ready-

I go to the parking. Where my car is park.

"Lucy, hope in to my car." I said to her.

"Okay, erza. But drive safely, okay? You're fast when you drive." Lucy said worriedly.

"Well, I need to drive fast because we are gonna be late." I said to her.

"Oh boy. Then go fast." Lucy said while laughing.

Lucy POV

I thought we're gonna die after so many cars we've passed awhile ago. Good thing we arrived safely and with no scratch.

"Erza, thanks for the lift and breakfast." I said to her.

"You're welcome, lucy. Anthing for you!" Erza said brightly.

Mou, how clueless she is when she says that. Does she knows that she makes me flushed with her words? No use she's naive.

"Well then let's go to our class before sir makarov arrives." I said to her.

By the time we arrived at the classroom. Natsu and the others are there already. Still the same noisy and lively.

"Morning, guys!" Erza and I said.

"Lucy!" Natsu said.

"Yo, erza lucy." Gray said.

"Morning, lucy and erza." Others said.

"Lucy, I'll go to my seat." Erza said.

"Okay, erza." I said.

Then cana and levy surround me.

"Neh, lucy. I notice did something happened between you guys?" Cana asks me.

"Nothing why is it?" I said then blushed when I remembered something.

"Hmm, there's something fishy going on." Said levy.

"Later we are gonna ask some questions sir makarov will be here." Cana said again.

Phew good thing sir makarov arrive or else I'll be toasted with so many questions of this two.

Then I see erza waves at me and said something.

"Let's eat together during lunch time." She said quietly.

"Okay." I said brightly.

"Same place." Erza answers.

"Same place." I said.

A/N: That's all for the update. Wew, others are noticing something. And both are becoming closer than ever. Till next update. Thank you for the reviews and pm. :))

-aligiana18


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lunch Time

Lucy POV

The both of us go to our secret place where we eat our lunch together. There's an area in Fairy Academy that no one knows because it's hidden. A mini garden back in the school where a forest is located. Erza discovered this location when we are still in our first year. Then since then we eat together and sometimes stay there. The ambiance there is so quiet and peaceful that's why we love there. On our way there erza just speaks out of the blue.

"Ne, lucy?" Erza asks.

"Hmm?" I said.

"What did you talk about awhile with the others?" Erza asked.

"Ah, they asked what happened to us. They notice we become closer. Well don't mind it, you know they are so crazy." I said .

"Oh. Well, we certainly grow closer since back then like when we are still a child. Remember?" Erza said.

"Yes I remember. You're so secretive, close-minded, hard headed, never want to worry and depend on others. It's like you want to keep that wall forever. Good thing we became friends and grow closer." I said.

"Hmm. Yes, I'm happy that we become friends and have this close relationship." Erza said.

"Just remembering what happened back then. It would make me smile and happy that we have our friendship." I said.

"What happened changed our lives and become best of friends." Erza said

~Past~

The Elementary division of Fairy School as always full of noise of the children taking their education here. Some are playing, talking with one another and other competes to each other.

"Silence! Today we have a new student who will be joining us!" Makarov said.

The class become silent and see who the new student is.

"Hello everyone. My name is erza scarlet. Nice meeting you."

The profile of the student contains scarlet hair like her name describes. And her eyes are brown.

Then the class becomes excited because of the new student.

"SILENCE!" Makarov said.

Then the class become quiet again.

"Continue the clattering later. Let me assign first where you'll be sitting erza. Hmm. Sit beside lucy." Makarov pointed out.

"Hello erza! My name is Lucy Heartfilia. Let's be friends!" Lucy said.

"Sure lucy!" Erza said.

Erza Pov

I unexpectedly agreed to this girl and said sure. But why didn't I regret it? It's like I'm safe and warm inside. Hope she is not like others.

-Lunch Break-

"Neh, erza?" Lucy said

"Yes, lucy?" Erza said.

"Come on!" Lucy said and just pulled her somewhere.

"Whew~" lucy said.

"Why did you just pulled me?" Erza asks.

"Well, I don't want the others to trouble you with their questions. And I think you should adjust first and you seemed like you wanted to be alone. Uhm, did I do something wrong?" Lucy asks.

"No, you actually helped out there. I just didn't expect you would do that." Erza said.

"Well, I'm happy that I've helped you out. Oh! Just noticed this place is beautiful!" Lucy said.

"Yeah, it really is. Does everyone know this?" Erza asked.

"Nope. Even I just come here for the first time!" Lucy said.

"Then let's make this our secret place!" Erza said.

"Okay, erza! Let this be the start of our friendship, also!" Lucy said and smiles widely.

Then they return to their classroom after.

They kept asking the two where did they go. And they just said: "we eat our lunch, that's all."

Then this day was the mark of their friendship being more closer than ever.

A/N: That's all for the update. Sorry it's been long to update again. Thesis stuff. But don't worry I'll try my best to finish this story. TwT Till next time and thank you guys! XD

-aligiana18


End file.
